Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 20 - Catelyn III
Zusammenfassung Robb Starks Heer erreicht die Zwillinge, wo Catelyn Tully mit Lord Walder Frey um die Überquerung des Trident verhandelt. Synopsis Catelyn Tullys böse Vorahnungen wachsen, als sie mit Robb Starks Heer durch die Eng hindurchmarschieren und in die dahinter liegenden Flusslande kommt. Sie sorgt sich um ihren Vater Lord Hoster Tully, ihren Bruder Edmure Tully, dass er in der Schlacht nicht auf Jaime Lennister treffe, sie fürchtet um ihren Mann Eddard Stark, ihre Töchter Sansa Stark und Arya Stark und ihre Söhne Brandon Stark und Rickon Stark auf Winterfell. Aber sie weiß auch, dass sie nichts tun kann für irgendeinen von ihnen, und so versucht sie, so grimmig und hart wie der Norden zu sein, um wenigstens Robb helfen zu können. Sie beobachtet, wie Robb jeden Tag einen anderen Hohen Lord an seiner Seite reiten ließ an der Spitze des Heeres, damit er sich mit ihm beraten kann. Ihr wird klar, dass er schon viel gelernt hat von seinem Vater, aber sie fragt sich auch, ob es schon genug ist, um zu bestehen. Brynden Tully war mit 100 schnellen Reitern vorausgeritten, um den Weg zu erkunden. Sie nähern sich den Zwillingen, wo Lord Walder Frey eine Armee von 4000 Soldaten versammelt hat, wie die Späher melden. Lord Tywin Lennisters Streitkräfte hingegen sind noch Tage entfernt. Catelyn ärgert sich über Lord Walder, der wie damals bei der Schlacht am Trident abwartet und nicht eingreift, statt seinem Lehnseid nachzukommen und ihrem Bruder in Schnellwasser zu helfen. Catelyn reitet nach vorne zu Robb, der am heutigen Tag Robett Glauer an seiner Seite hat. Robb istüberrascht überr 4000 neue Soldaten, und er hofft, dass sie sich ihm anschließen, wenn er die Zwillinge erreicht. Catelyn gibt ihm den Rat, nichts von Walder Frey zu erwarten, dann könne er auch nicht von ihm enttäuscht werden. Sie erinnert Robb außerdem daran, dass Lord Walder den Lennisters stets freundlich gegenber stand. So ist einer seiner Söhne mit einer Schwester Lord Tywins verheiratet. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf halber Strecke zwischen Königsweg und Trident auf. Theon Graufreud berichtet, dass Ser Brynden mit seinen Männern einige Lennister-Späher getötet habe. Außerdem habe er Ser Addam Marbrand erspäht, der sich mit seinen Truppen wieder nach Süden zurückzieht und dabei alles niederbrennt. Er hat herausgefunden, wo sich die Starkarmee befindet, nicht aber, dass sie sich teilt. Catelyn warnt, dass Walder Frey dafür sorgen könnte, dass die Lennisters das erfahren und rät, alle Raben abzuschießen, die die Zwillinge verlassen, aber Theon sagt, dass sei bereits veranlasst. Catelyn fragt, was Lord Walders Soldaten getan haben, als die Lennisters ihr Land verwüstet haben: es gab ein paar kleinere Kämpfe, aber ansonsten verhält sich Lord Walder abwartend und zurückhaltend. Dies lässt Robb hoffen, dass Lord Walder seinem Treueeid gerecht wird, aber Catelyn sagt, dass es einen Unterschied gibt, sein Land zu verteidigen oder in eine offene Schlacht zu ziehen. Der einzige Weg über den Grünen Arm so weit nördlich ist der bei den Zwillingen, besonders da der Fluss zur Zeit viel Wasser führt. Um Flösse zu bauen fehlt Robb die Zeit. Theon wirft ein, dass Robb die Zwillinge leicht erobern könnte, denn er sei Lord Frey zahlenmäßig fünfmal überlegen, doch Catelyn gibt zu Bedenken, dass das lange dauern würde und Lord Tywin in dann rückhalts angreifen könne. Robb ist verunsichert. Er fragt Catelyn, was Eddard tun würde, und sie antwortet, er hätte einen Weg gefunden, egal was es koste. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Ser Brynden persönlich mit Nachrichten aus der Vorhut zu ihnen. Sie haben von einem gefangenen Lennister-Soldaten erfahren, dass Ser Jaime Lennister eine Schlacht bei Schnellwasser gewinnen konnte und die Lords der Flusslande vertrieben hat. Dabei hat er Edmures Heer aufgerieben und Catelyns Bruder gefangen genommen. Lord Tytos Schwarzhain habe die Überlebenden in Schnellwasser versammelt und werde von Ser Jaime belagert. Ser Brynden arrives with the dire news that Edmure’s host has been defeated under the walls of Riverrun and scattered. Edmure himself has been wounded and captured, but some survivors have taken refuge inside Riverrun. Other news is that Lord Frey has withdrawn his strength inside his twin castles. Robb is frustrated, and states that he will pull the walls down around Lord Frey. Catelyn rebukes him, saying he sounds like a sulky boy and that sometimes words are needed. She explains that the Freys have never failed to extract their toll in the 600 years that they have controlled the crossing. What this toll will be, they have yet to learn but if Robb is unwilling to pay the toll, the only option Catelyn can see is to retreat to Moat Cailin to meet Lord Tywin in battle. She rides away, not wanting to make it seem that she was usurping Robb’s authority and asks herself if her husband has taught their son wisdom, or how to kneel. It is near midday when they arrive at the Twins, two ugly stout castles on either side of the Green Fork with a wide bridge between them. The Freys have gotten rich off the tolls from this bridge. Upon seeing the castles, the northern lords can see it would be very nearly impossible to take by storm. A dozen knights led by Ser Stevron Frey, heir to Lord Walder, come forward from the sally port. Ser Stevron asks who leads and Robb rides forward to be told that Lord Walder invites him to share meat and mead with him in the castle and explain his purpose. None of Robb’s lords like this, fearing that Robb could easily be captured and sold to the Lannisters. Catelyn can tell that Stevron is not pleased by the accusations, and attempts to save the negotiations by volunteering to go herself. There are objections, but she tells them that Lord Walder is her father’s bannerman and will not harm her, hoping it is true. It is agreed and Stevron’s brother, Ser Perwyn Frey, remains as a hostage to her fair treatment. The frail 90-year-old Lord Walder Frey meets Catelyn in the great hall with all but one (the hostage, Perwyn) of his 21 sons, 36 grandsons, and countless other descendants. Walder is impolite and direct; even some of his sons point out his impoliteness, but he does not respond well to their criticism. Catelyn knows that she has to be careful with her words and explains that she is there to ask him to open his gates so they can proceed to Riverrun where she would have expected to find him. Lord Walder insists that he was still gathering his strength when her brother lost the battle. Catelyn doubts Lord Walder’s version of events, but does not press the issue. She asks that they talk privately, and Lord Walder commands all the others to leave. Once they are alone, Lord Walder declares that his descendants are all waiting for him to die, then he asks why he should let Robb’s host cross. When Catelyn makes a very subtle threat about the size of Robb’s army, Lord Walder retorts that her son’s army will be 20,000 fresh corpses when the Lannisters arrive. When Catelyn reminds Lord Walder of his vows to House Tully, the old man counters that he also swore allegiance to the king, making her and her son nothing but rebels. Lord Walder then takes his turn at threatening: if he had the sense the gods gave a fish he would deny them the crossing and let the Lannisters have them. However, the old man quickly reveals that he does not care for the Lannisters either, with their gold, their lions, and their arrogant pride. Lord Walder goes on to say that if the Lannisters want his help they must ask. Catelyn humbly stresses that she is asking, as are her father, her brother, her sons, and her husband with her voice. Walder complains about her father insulting him by not being present for his last few weddings; an insult despite Lord Hoster’s failing health. The old man complains about Lord Hoster not marrying Edmure to one of his daughters, then he complains about how his heirs were defeated in a tourney he attended. He also complains that Jon Arryn would not foster two of his grandsons, or let him foster Robert Arryn. When Lord Arryn announced that his son was going to be fostered with Lord Stannis, Lysa stormed off and all the Jon could do was apologize. Catelyn asks if it was not Lord Tywin that Robert Arryn was to be fostered with, but Lord Walder insists that he knows the difference between Stannis and Tywin. Then Lord Walder asks again why he should allow them to cross and the haggling begins. Catelyn returns to Robb followed by Ser Jared Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Danwell Frey, Walder’s bastard Ronel Rivers, and a long column of pikemen. She tells Robb that he has been granted the crossing and that all but 400 of Lord Frey’s forces will join his army. In exchange, two of Lord Walder’s grandsons will be fostered by the Starks at Winterfell, Olyvar Frey will become Robb’s squire, Arya will marry Walder’s youngest son Elmar, and Robb himself will marry his choice of Lord Walder’s daughters when the fighting is done. Robb, realizing he has no choice if he wants to cross, consents. Catelyn suggests that he should leave 400 archers and swordsmen at the Twins to ensure Lord Walder keeps faith under a reliable man. Robb suggests Ser Helman Tallhart and Catelyn agrees. Robb and his cavalry cross that evening as Lord Walder Frey watches from a litter while Roose Bolton and the infantry stay on the east bank to march south and confront Lord Tywin. Handelnde Personen: *Brynden Tully *Catelyn Tully *Robb Stark *Robett Glauer *Theon Graufreud Erwähnte Personen: *Addam Marbrand *Arya Stark *Brandon Stark *Eddard Stark *Edmure Tully *Emmon Frey *Genna Lennister *Hoster Tully *Jaime Lennister (Königsmörder) *Rickon Stark *Sansa Stark *Tytos Schwarzhain *Tywin Lennister *Walder Frey Orte: *Die Eng *Flusslande *Grüner Arm *Königsweg *Kreuzweg *Norden *Schnellwasser *Trident *Winterfell *Zwillinge Begriffe: *Haus Frey *Haus Lennister *Haus Stark *Haus Tully *Ritter des Tors *Schlacht am Trident *Schlacht von Schnellwasser Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_59 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/060/index.html Einzelnachweise